castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon
Were you looking for Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon or some other type of Dragon? Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have one of each Volcanic Egg. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. = Basic Information = Bahamut has roughly 120 million health. Up to 110 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 20 people levels 150+ :* 30 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 Activity Unlike other battles, the effort of each level group is measured. The reason for this is unknown. However, there are two excerpts from the Bahamut help section from Castle Age give us an idea of why they do this: : "The bonus reward bars will fill up as the different level ranges perform damage during the battle. If a bonus reward bar is successfully completed, it will give the entire party a greater chance to receive the bonus reward associated with that level range. Collect all the bonus rewards to create powerful items through Alchemy!" and : "You have chances (depending on activity) to receive one of each crystal each time you slay a Volcanic Dragon. Additionally your chances are increased when other players of different level ranges participate more. ''" From these two paragraphs, we have assumed (but not yet proven) the following: * There is an activity threshold that you must pass to qualify for the Volcanic Gems to drop. This number may be different for each level group. * There is a base chance for receiving each gem drop * Level group 1-49 affect the Volcanic Emerald gem * Level group 50-99 affect the Volcanic Sapphire gem * Level group 100-149 affect the Volcanic Topaz gem * Level group 150+ affect the Volcanic Ruby gem * This also affects the 4 Epic drops that you can get from Bahamut * Filling up the activity bar to full may double or triple the chance of getting the gem to drop, but it does not guarantee it. * It is possible to get multiple gem drops, and possible to get multiple gems of the same kind to drop Activity Required to Fill Up the Activity Bar (The numbers are based on approximations, and should not be considered accurate at this time. If you can help us determine what the numbers truly are, please help us on this page's discussion page) Level 1-49: 5 million Level 50-99: 10 million Level 100-149: 25 million Level 150+: ??? (30 million?) =Attacking Bahamut= Strategy for this dragon requires watching, waiting, and performing the correct action at the correct time to minimize damage to your party and maximize damage to the dragon. The power of primary attacks is affected by the health of the party. Attacks at minimal health appear to be approximately 40-50% as powerful as attacks at full health, making it important for the party not to overwhelm its healers through self-damaging, but ineffectual, repeated attacks when health is low. If you continue to strike the dragon when the party health is low, you will do relatively more damage to the party than you will to the dragon, so it is a good idea to have a patient team that works together. If you are looking for a "whenever" class and are willing to expend energy throughout the fight, you are best to choose Cleric to heal, or Warrior to strengthen, as both can use their secondary abilities throughout the fight. (Even after the party reaches maximum strength, Warrior strengthening continues to provide its healing side-effect.) If you choose Mage or Rogue, you will have to wait to use your secondary ability until your character's class role is called for in the status window. These classes are good choices for those who would prefer to expend less energy during a fight. The class focus changes randomly during the course of battle after each 3-8 hour open window expires. If the status bar is already full for the current class function (e.g. cripple or deflect), or the current status pertains to a different class, secondary attacks for Mages or Rogues will have no effect and simply return (0) effect. There appears to be a new health tier every 22.5% above the lowest 10% of health. (Note: these percentages are relative to the party's ''maximum possible strength, not the party's current strength''.'' Until your party's Warriors have increased the party's strength, therefore, it is not possible to reach "100% health.") Depending on how much health your party has, you will see the following messages after every one of your primary attacks: *If your party has between 0 and 10% health, the game will say: "The Warriors are unable to hold back the might of Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon causing some of your party to retreat." *If your party has between 10 and 33% health, the game will say: "The Mages are having difficulty recovering mana to cast their spells, reducing the damage output for the party." *If your party has between 33 and 55% health, the game will say: "The Clerics are frantically trying to heal the injured party members, reducing the effectiveness of the party" or "The ground is scorched from Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon's fiery breath, making it harder for you to attack." *These numbers are approximate, as there is a baseline from ~50-60% health where there is neither a message indicating lessened damage nor, as shown below, a message indicating bonus damage. *If your party has between 55 and 78% health, the game will say: "The Warriors distract Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon, while the Rogues sneak up from behind resulting in additional damage." *If your party has between 78 and 100% health, the game will say: "The Mages and Clerics casts Magic Bolt and Smite in unison resulting in extra damage" or "The group coordinates a well executed attack plan allowing the party to deal massive damage to Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon" in the higher percentages. Though each participant has a chance to get each type of crystal as loot, chances for receiving particular crystal drops increase as corresponding level tiers fill their activity bars, making it helpful to have a full range of levels in your party. Bahamut Power Attack Damage Formula ??? Siege Weapons While fighting Bahamut, there are five different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. Catapults * Needs 30 people to launch * Does 7,986,000 damage Ballista * Needs 60 people to launch * Does 9,982,500 damage Fire Catapult * Needs 90 people to launch * Does 11,979,000 damage Silverlight Angels * Needs 120 people to launch * Does 15,972,000 damage Phoenixes *Needs 200 people to launch *Does 19,965,000 damage Total Damage: + + + + }}}} Approx - 55% of required damage. = Battle Lore = Bahamut Summoned :What have you done?!? :"Yesssssssss!!!! I have escaped my prison in the Underworld! That fool Mephistophelesssss sssserved some purpose after all!" :Attack Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon now! :You have summoned Bahamut. Request for assistance with this battle with a call to arms! Defeat Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon now! After The Battle The clouds swirl above causing purples, grays, and blues to mix together into a giant vortex. The air seems charged with a dark energy that sends chills down your spine. The spinning of the clouds suddenly slows and they start to part. A massive arm reaches beyond the rift created in the heavens and comes crashing down to earth. What is this frightening creature? More importantly, why are these rifts being created? Before you have time to think, another large arm reaches through the rift in the skies. Whatever it is, it is definitely massive. It slowly becomes clear as a silhouette of a large dragon appears through the dark skies. The creature lets out a loud roar that would make a grown man cower in fear. Never have you seen a dragon this enormous. The one makes all those Ancient Red Dragons you fought look like mere whelps in comparison to this creature from the rift. Bahamut: "Yesssssssss!!!! I have escaped my prison in the Underworld! That fool Mephistophelesssss sssserved some purpose after all! I am free to destroy this world!" Celesta: "I cannot believe it. How could this be…." You see Celestas face turn pale. You: "What is it Celesta? What is the matter?" Celesta: "That is Bahamut! My ancestors use to tell me tales a large dragon so fierce and horrifying that it almost destroyed our world. The story said Bahamut almost succeeded in this goal except he was sealed away in the Underworld by the great Elven Sage. I use to think it was a just a tale to scare young elven children. I never thought that it could be true…" You: "How could this happen? If he was sealed away, why would he come back now?" Celesta: "The creature did speak of Mephistopheles. I wonder if the seal that controlled the creature was weakened when Mephistopheles entered this world. That must be it!" You: "How do stop this creature? It seems if we do not stop it, it will destroy this world." Celesta: " The only person I know that has any knowledge of this creature and would know how to seal it away would be an elf by the name of Medius. He is one of the few elves currently alive that would have been there during those dark times when Bahamut last attacked." You: "Please find him as soon as you can. We will do our best to hold Bahamut back but we may not have much time." You gather your army around as Celesta quickly teleports away to an unknown location. You: "We may not survive this battle but we must do our best to buy time for Celesta. She is our only hope. We must buy her time or it will be the end of this world as we know it. We must fight for our children and our future. I am proud to have fought next to such brave individuals." Your army rides toward the mountain range from which the rift originated. The sight of Bahamut in the distance frightens even you. It's taking every ounce of courage to maintain your composure. If you were to ride away now, your army would quickly scatter and there would be no hope to hold off this creature. Bahamut: "You silly humans dare to oppose me? Without that accursed Elven Sage, you have no hopes to stop me! I will crush you all before I destroy this insignificant world you humans call home." Bahamut rises up and arches its back. It looks like he is about to launch some sort of attack! You signal to the mages to ready their Deflection spell. The mages all start to chant in unison and a large barrier starts to form around your party. However, before they can finish the spell Bahamut completes his attack. Bahamut spews molten lava from its mouth at your party. The lava hits the barrier. It looks as if the Deflection barrier will hold but wait…there was a portion of the barrier which was not completed! The screams of your army cut through the air and your heart sinks. The smell of burning flesh makes you nauseous but there is no choice but to carry on. The lives of your army must not be in vain. The clerics quickly cast heal on the party members who were injured and the party pushes forward. The warriors quickly take up the front lines to deflect Bahamut's attacks as best they can. Some of them fall but the party pushes forward. It looks like Bahamut is readying for another large attack. You quickly direct the rogues in the group to charge and hopefully stun Bahamut before it can launch another attack. The rogues quickly dart forward and attack in a coordinated fashion. Bahamut becomes distracted as it tries to swat away the rogues as if they were nothing but small flies. It looks like the group of rogues have taken massive damage but they were at least able to prevent Bahamut from spewing lava again. This battle will be short-lived if Celesta cannot make it back with Medius. Just in time you see Celesta riding toward the rear of your party with Medius by her side. Hopefully they will have the answers to seal Bahamut back in the Underworld. As you complete your thought, you are jerked back to reality by a loud screech from Bahamut. It seems it has taken notice of Medius and Celesta. Bahamut: "THE ELVEN SAGE! HOW FOOLISH OF YOU TO SHOW YOUR FACE HERE. YOU HAVE SAVED ME THE EFFORT OF FINDING YOU SO THAT I CAN DESTROY YOU!" Is Bahamut referring to Medius? How could it be possible that Medius is the Elven Sage? All of sudden you see Bahamut charging for another Lava Breath attack. Its target must be Celesta and Medius. If they perish, there will be no hope left. You pull hard on the reins of your horse and head back towards Celesta and Medius. Bahamut unleashes for a great fireball in the direction of Celesta and Medius. Will you be able to make it in time? You leap off your horse and tackle Celesta and Medius to the ground. The fireball misses Celesta and Medius by a hair but grazes your left arm. The pain is excruciating as your skin is seared off. The pain is causing you lose consciousness. Will Celesta and Medius be able to make it time and banish Bahamut back to the Undeworldsic? As your eyes get heavier and heavier, you see Medius start a chant and create a large magical seal. Meanwhile, Celesta has created a large magical barrier to protect them as Bahamut continues his assault. A deafening roar is unleashed. Bahamut is writhes in pain. Bahamut: "NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAINNNNN!" The skies part again and large beam of light shines through. The rift from which Bahamut originated begins to open again. However, this time, Bahamut is raised into the skies. The sky has turned an unnatural shade of purple and yellow. Bahamut continues to resist but it looks as if Medius's magical seal has worked. Bahamut slowly disappears through the rift and after what seems to be an eternity, it is gone. The skies become calm and clear from the sky. The sun shines on your face. It is a comforting warmth. Your eyes become tougher and tougher to hold open. Celesta runs over to you. It looks like she is trying to talk to you but yet you hear no sound. Maybe it truly is the end for you. Your last moments were triumphant. You hope for a proper warriors burial and hope that they will sing songs of your name for generations to come. Your last image as your eyes go dark is that of Celesta's glowing hands hovering over your chest. = Rewards = Rewards on Every Attack When attacking, you will earn... *4-32 experience per hit *0-400,000 gold per hit (Depends on level) (Sometimes 800,000) *0-2 Demi-points per hit When using your energy, you will earn... *10-18 experience per energy use *0-400,000 gold per energy use (Depends on level) *0-2 Demi-points per energy use Rewards After Slaying Bahamut Loot Page Rare Chance Drops * Lavareign Axe * Inferno Shield * Burning Blade * Blazerune Ring * Blazerune Necklace * Gladiator * Arcanist * Hellkite Minion * Hellslayer Knight Epic Chance Drops * Skullfire * Volcanic Helm * Hellforge Gauntlets * Hellforge Plate Crystal Drops Depending on activity, there is a chance to receive one of each crystal each time you slay a Volcanic Dragon. Chances are increased when other players of different level ranges participate more. These are epic drops. * Volcanic Topaz * Volcanic Ruby * Volcanic Emerald * Volcanic Sapphire = Notes = * Introduced April 21, 2010. * Since the addition of Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon, many of the messages say "Alpha Bahamut" instead of just "Bahamut" as they should.File:Alpha_messages_for_regular_Bahamut.jpg * Bahamut is likely a reference to either the dragon of the same name that is featured in the Final Fantasy video game series, or the one from the Dungeons & Dragons Role-Playing Game. His appearance and use as a villain suggests the Final Fantasy version of the character over the RPG one. * Bahamut was originally a figure from Arabic myth as a fish that supports the world. * The near death of the main character suggested by the flavor text of the lore is reminiscent of the Beowulf myth, in which King Beowulf dies saving his kingdom from a rampaging dragon. * The graphic for Bahamut is reminiscent of Deathwing of the Warcraft universe. = References = = See Also = * Bahamut Loot Data * Bahamut Attack Formula * Class Category:Monsters